A Faint Uprising
by Windswept134
Summary: Life is full of many twists and turns, and there are many things to come that we never expect. It’s really a difficult thing, especially for a group of young, emerging shinobi trying to find their way.


Yeah, this is a story that I've had in the works for a while, and the first chapter's pretty old. Sorry about that. ;

Summary: Life is full of many twists and turns, and there are many things to come that we never expect. It's really a difficult thing, especially for a group of young, emerging shinobi trying to find their way. With the Chuunin Exams on the verge, numerous things can happen. Moreover, what of the ones that guide and mentor them? Each hold their individual secrets that are yet to be revealed as the tapestry known as life begins to faintly unfurl.

* * *

Early in the sunlit hours, it was a beautiful morning in Konoha. The sky was painted an affectionate orange with specks of azure and cherry just beginning to emerge as the sun cast its first rays. An era of quiet and tranquility was about in this picturesque scene. 

Down below, a charming little bridge was placed over the peaceful, gurgling stream. Upon this pass, stood a lone figure clothed in a brilliant red. This individual had hair the most shocking color of pink along with a rather large forehead. Fair skin held radiant, emerald-green eyes that beheld the scene before them. Emotion exuded from these vivid eyes into a scowl of impatience.

Sakura was downright tired of waiting for the rest of her teammates, and she had just about had it. Where the heck were they, anyway? They were supposed to meet at the bridge like they always did over an hour and a half ago for Pete's sake! She perfectly understood for the unpunctuality of their sensei's inexcusable lateness, but what about her dear Sasuke and the blithering idiot, Naruto? She wondered deeply what had happened this time.

Just as she thought this, one of the persons in question came strolling in the direction of the bridge. Donning his usual navy shirt and shorts, was her "beloved Sasuke-kun." He had the familiarized uncaring glower across his face, and nothing was different than usual. However, he did not seem to be looking forward towards this meeting at all, considering it was one of their few days off. The look on his face was so sour, you could've sworn he'd had stepped in something on the way and had just discovered it. A downright unpleasant boy if you asked the opinion of this narrator!

Sakura overjoyed in the fact that one of her teammates was here, and Sasuke none the less! What a great chance this must be for her to snag a moment alone with her great crush. She waved towards him as he made his way to the bridge, calling out a warm welcome. He brushed by her and simply grunted as he took his place on the rickety, worn railing. The pink-haired girl frowned at the waste of her attempt.

Soon, the other member of their party was gathered in his spot and the reason for this impromptu assembly could be explained. The rowdy group of three looked up as Kakashi-sensei took his place in front of them. She wondered how he could just stand there looking so cool when his team was obviously pissed at his calling of a meeting. It was their day _off_ after all.

He had that lopsided grin of his on that you could only tell was there by the crease in his mask and the crinkling of his visible eye. With a careless wave he spoke, "Hello! You're all probably wondering why I was so late today. You see, I was on my way, and then this young lady cam…"

"Aye! Shut it up, Sensei! We all know it's just another one of your excuses, so cut to the chase!" Naruto called out, annoyed and fist shaking.

"Fine, but I'll have you know that I do have a valid reason. We've met here today for a very important announcement."

Sakura cut in, "Let's hear it then; I really don't have all the time in the world."

He mentally sighed, annoyed by the irking of his students. It was going to be a long time after all...

"Coming up in a mere three weeks will be the Chuunin Selections Exam. All teams nominated may compete, and I would like you to consider this opportunity. Now I know that we've only been training together for a few months, but I personally feel you are all ready." He explained.

Furthering into the topic, he handed each of the Genins a small sheet of paper. "These are the release forms that need to be filled out and returned to me as soon as possible if you wish to participate. The test is based on individual merit, and you do not need to go as a team. So, there's no pressure at all if you don't want to."

Naruto fiddled around with the paper for a moment before asking, "Kakashi-sensei, if I take this test, it'll get me one step closer to becoming Hokage, right? Right?"

He stressed, "True, you'll move up in rank, but that's only if you pass. That _is_ why it's called the Chuunin Selections Exam, Naruto."

"Please Naruto, we all know that you'd never make it in something as influential as that. Just face it, you're simply dead last." Sakura booed. She had her hands up in that "know-it-all" pose of hers and spoke in a sneering manner. Naruto immediately drooped in his stance and unmistakably pouted like a kindergartener who hadn't gotten their way.

Sasuke paid no attention to the mindless bickering and turned his head the other way. He joined Kakashi in his displeasure of the inferior members of their team, if he must call them that.

* * *

Earlier that morning… 

All the Jounin senseis had gathered and were waiting in the Hokage's office. Some slouched across the couches, while others stood attentively. They'd been given orders to come down as soon as they got a chance. Sandaime himself sat at his expansive desk neatly stacking some papers together as he cleared his throat to speak.

"I'm sure you all know that the official Chuunin Selections Exam is right around the corner. Now is the time to nominate the Genin students under your instruction if you choose to do so."

"Ah yes! Team Gai is ready to go Hokage-sama! Just give us the rin-

"That's nice to hear Gai, but please do finish listening to the announcement first. If you wish to suggest your team, step forward and raise your hand, stating your name and the names of the students under your instruction. I'll reflect on your decision and will hand you the release forms if it is approved. Contemplate your choice, and we will speak in a few minutes. This is all." He concluded as he stood up from his seat and left the room.

For the next few instants, a pregnant silence hung through the air. The only noise was Gai's continuous ranting of the success of his team in the exams and the strength of youth. Kakashi found himself sighing once more, hand placed above his head. Out of boredom, he glanced around the room at the other Jounins before him. Across on the couch next to him, Kurenai and Asuma were absorbed in an interesting discussion. Standing near a corner was one of the older senseis, of which he never really paid attention to. Yuki, her name was? No, he was sure it was something else. Ah, Kurai! A rather sedate looking character actually.

There were many others as well besides just the senseis. Along with them were some of the academy instructors and exam supervisors. They were needed for the briefing as well and for possible student recommendations. Iruka stood conversing with one of the exam proctors, the feisty Anko. In actuality, he appeared extremely frightened by the woman's spasmodic gestures. It was an overall silly atmosphere, but the matter of discussion was important.

The Chuunin Exams was quite possibly the largest event of the year. Lords, nobles, and possible clients flocked from the far edges of the continent to witness the event. Their gathering made it a momentous occasion, a marking point in each participant's lives. It was the key moment of their careers. For them to taste the sweet victory of graduating was indeed an awesome accomplishment.

Kakashi groaned once more, placing his outlook on the Jounin aside the corner. Kurai had been an instructor for some time, her students being in the same year as Gai's. Yet nobody ever seemed to pay much attention to her. He himself had never spoken much to her; from what he could tell she was relatively weaker than the others. Saying she was unusual was wording it in a pleasant way. The woman was of a stocky build and somewhat short with a suspicious posture. It appeared she had a constant glare, apparently not easily trusting. Yet, she could actually be relaxed and chatty if she wished to. Kurai's personality almost seemed contradicting at times. Overall, she was a plain mystery to most of her fellow shinobi.

Kakashi suddenly found himself pulled out of his musing when Hokage-sama entered the room. He held a steaming cup of green tea in one hand and in the other a stack of sheets, appearing to be nomination and release forms. Placing himself back at his desk, he made his intentions clear to the audience before him. There was no need for words as he simply swept his hand out to the side to signify the suggestions to start.

Not surprisingly, the first was to step up was Gai. Oh how Kakashi wished he would shut up! Casting the thought aside he stepped forward and spoke up, "I, Hatake Kakashi, wish to nominate Cell Seven consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto for the Chuunin Selection Exams."

There was really no need for the formalities, but it did sound nice. Up next was Asuma followed by Kurenai. It was rare for rookie Genins to be nominated, not to mention the entire year's group. This Chuunin Exam would certainly prove to be interesting. Finally the last sensei came up: Kurai. She raised her arm in the standard military-like position and quoted Kakashi.

"I, Wareme Kurai, choose to nominate Cell Eleven consisting of Motoshima Hisae, Uindo Kyou, and Dokuin Reki for the Chuunin Selections Exams."

Sandaime-sama cleared his throat once more and spoke, "Very well, all of you. You should now depart and inform your teams immediately of the news!"

* * *

And this is how the members of Cell Eleven found themselves huddled together on top of a boulder. Being a rather agreeable team, they took the news of the exams just fine and were even looking forward to them. Their sensei Kurai had just left them to relax for the rest of the day and was probably resting somewhere in her home. 

Not much speaking was occurring for it was a serene moment. The three teenagers merely enjoyed basking in the sunlight and viewing the slight breeze rustling up in the branches overhead. However peace the moment of contemplating the future was, the blonde one of the group decided that enough was enough. Reki leaped out of her spot, nearly falling off the boulder while doing so. Feeling rather rambunctious, she didn't see it fit to laze about all day. One of her teammates, Hisae, turned her view over to Reki and yawned, while Kyou had actually fallen asleep.

"Hey Reki, why did you get up?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, just look at this day!"

"It is really nice out right now. I guess you've got a point."

Hisae groggily sat up, still not quite fazed from dozing off. She glanced over to Kyou as he lay still in slumber. With his honey-brown hair splayed across the boulder and the rhythmic motions of his breathing, he really did appear too at peace to wake.

"Should we get Kyou up?"

"Nah let him sleep. We'll stay near anyway."

Hisae nodded as she fully left up and off the rock, following after Reki into the abundant forest.

* * *

"Damn it! What is this stupid thing supposed to mean?" 

A woman with a fair complexion and dark hair sat hunched over a scroll. Kurai wore a puzzled expression as her eyebrows furrowed down in concentration. She'd just recently recovered an ancient scroll from her last mission. After examining the unreadable text, the Hokage saw no problem in her keeping it. Kurai had taken and interesting in the annoying thing and was attempting to decode whatever forgotten tongue it was written in. So far she'd only been able to decipher something that looked like "mind" and "path." A really odd combination of words is what it really looked like. Perhaps, it was some sort of jutsu. More than likely not, but everyone can have their fantasies, right?

How in the world were the words connected though? With this text being so old, it could've been little more than a story or false myth. Still the history of it intrigued her, and Kurai persistently researched it. It drew her in, and her curiosity got the better of her. She huffed, plopping her head down in her hand. So much for that, it probably just needed more translating and work. Did she really have nothing better to do? Kurai glanced out the window in her contemplation. She really, _really_ needed to get a life.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 


End file.
